Ground cloths formed of thin, flexible, light weight, easy to clean, waterproof (nonporous) sheets are known in the art for protecting tent floors from dirt, abrasive wear, and ground moisture. Such ground cloths are commonly sized slightly smaller than a tent floor, or footprint, so that moisture dripping down the sides of a tent will not land on exposed portions of the ground cloth and collect under the tent floor, between the ground cloth and the tent. With tent floors that are not entirely waterproof, such moisture tends to seep into the tent through the tent floor.
Ground cloths formed of DUPONT™ TYVEK® have also been proposed. TYVEK® is a high-density polyethylene material that, while not considered to be strictly waterproof, is designed to resist water penetration. Consequently, it does not have the ability to quickly drain away the quantities of water that may accumulate during a rainstorm.
Conventional wisdom relative to tent ground cloths is that a ground cloth should be waterproof. However, a ground cloth capable of protecting a tent floor from dirt, abrasion and ground moisture, while also limiting the retention of moisture between the tent floor and the ground cloth, is desired.